A cloud-hosted telephony system is an alternative to on premise call management systems. One difference from on premise systems is that a cloud-hosted is managed using a continuous integration workflow. Telephone systems need to be highly reliable, so system updates need to occur without disturbing stable calls in progress. Furthermore, users desire the ability to be able to invoke features on calls that have been preserved across upgrades.